


Learning Something New

by Anonymous_Buddha



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Research, Seduction, Shinigami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Buddha/pseuds/Anonymous_Buddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuri feels... something after walking in on Urahara sleeping on his office desk.</p><p>A/N: I probably won’t come back to this. If anyone wants to continue it, you have my permission as long as you credit me and comment a link here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Something New

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Bleach world, which is trademarked and owned by Tite Kubo. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Bleach, nor am I making any profit off this story. The story I tell is my own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of Tite Kubo’s story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am grateful to Tite Kubo for his wonderful stories about the Soul Society and Karakura Town, for without his books, my story would not exist._

Mayuri knocked lightly before opening the door to Captain Kisuke Urahara’s office. “Kisuke, I…” His voice cut off in surprise. Urahara was sitting at his desk, head lying upon folded arms, completely asleep. His mouth was slightly open and huffing softly with each breath. Mayuri took a silent step forward, fascinated by the way Urahara’s eyes moved under his lids. _‘How fascinating. I don’t believe I’ve ever seen anyone sleep before. They always seem to be so nervous around me.’_ Mayuri suddenly felt the urge to touch Urahara’s haori, hesitating a mere centimeter from the shoulder of the white fabric. Urahara sighed deeply in his sleep, the deep breath causing his shoulders to rise and bump Mayuri’s hand. Mayuri gasped, jerking his hand away and throwing his gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

 _‘What in the world was that? Why does my face feel warm all of a sudden? Maybe I’m getting ill? I should probably go draw some blood and check…’_ Mayuri silently turned away in confusion. He lingered at the door for just a moment, though unsure why. Shaking his head, he shut the door and headed to the lab to test his blood for any signs of infection.

Urahara opened his eyes at the sound of the door closing, grinning softly. If anyone had seen the look on his face at that moment, they’d have immediately run to Yoruichi to ask her to stop whatever impending mischief Urahara was plotting. He sighed happily. Mayuri may have been attractive in some ways but he wasn’t what most people considered nice or even polite. He wasn’t exactly the kind of person people became attracted to after hearing him open his mouth either. So it was understandable that Mayuri might not realize when someone was attracted to him, but Urahara had been at his wit’s end. He’d tried every trick in the book, trying to clue Mayuri in that he was attracted. Hints, gifts, he’d tried basically everything but grabbing Mayuri by the shoulders and just having his way. So earlier that day, in his frustration, Urahara had gone to Captains Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku for advice. Kyōraku told him to just peek into the man’s quarters, strip, and wait for him in his own bed. After much laughter Ukitake had placed a hand over Kyōraku’s mouth, telling him firmly to shut it because he did not know the more subtle arts of seduction. The words ‘brute’ and ‘skirt-chaser’ may have been used, lovingly of course.

Ukitake asked what Urahara had tried. After a long list, he laughed. “You are going about this all the wrong way Kisuke. You have to remember that Mayuri scares off half the people he meets with a glance and most of the other half within five words. Not only has he probably never been courted, but he may not even know _anything_ about that area at all! That certain actions are supposed to indicate attraction, that certain body responses mean a returned attraction, etc.”

Urahara had been blown away! _‘It makes complete sense! As much time as he spends in the lab, I bet Mayuri doesn’t know anything beyond the biological parts and the chemical reactions. I am such an idiot!’_

Ukitake watched understanding begin to sink in, only speaking again when he saw despair start to come over Urahara’s eyes. “Now, you aren’t going to like my advice for this, but I don’t think it is hopeless dear.” Urahara’s eyes sparked with a touch of hope. “You are going have to let Mayuri figure out his feelings for himself. Primarily, what they are, then what they mean, and finally what’s causing them. It is not going to be fun. You are going to have to play the patient hunter for a long time.”

The three of them talked for a few hours more about various subjects. Shunsui and Urahara polished off a few bottles of saké. It was in this drunken state that Urahara had been in when he’d stumbled back to his office. He’d proceeded to fall asleep on top his papers, only to be woken by a familiar reiatsu in the room.

Urahara didn’t move, didn’t change his breathing, and didn’t respond when he heard Mayuri begin to speak, cutting himself off after a couple words. Without opening his eyes, he felt Mayuri draw closer and reach out for him as if to shake his shoulder to wake him. When Mayuri hesitated, Urahara sighed sleepily, wanting to feel that touch. He almost lost it when Mayuri jerked back like he’d been bitten, and had to contain his smile when he heard Mayuri mutter something about ‘fever’, sounding confused. It was hard to stay relaxed until the door shut again. Perhaps Jūshirō was right. For such a smart kid, Mayuri was clueless…

.................................................

As the days went on, Mayuri became more and more unsettled. Kisuke seemed to change his behavior around him, but it was so subtle that Mayuri couldn’t pin it down. Was it the looks? Was it something Urahara was saying? Mayuri’s blood work was clean, but he still seemed to feel feverish randomly throughout the day. Determined to figure out what the heck was wrong with his body (because after inquiring about the heating system he was sure it was his body), Mayuri headed to the lab’s library. It was a bit surprising when he entered to find Urahara sitting at a table, reading what looked like an anatomy book.

“Oh, Mayuri, hello! What brings you here? I thought you’d read all the books we have already?” Urahara smiled brightly at him.

“If you _must_ know, I believe I may be getting ill. My blood work seems fine, so I’m here to do some research. Perhaps I’ve caught some new form of disease.” Mayuri didn’t look like that upset him terribly. He looked mildly fascinated in fact.

“Well that’s perfect! Here, this is a new order. Human anatomy from the psychological state rather than the physiological. If your blood work is clean, and I do trust that you did it thoroughly and correctly, perhaps it’s an environmental issue? I’m finished with it, so here. I’ve got some paperwork I need to finish up anyways.” Urahara pressed the book into Mayuri’s hands, forcing him to grab it or drop it. Then he sashayed out the door with a wave leaving Mayuri with wide eyes and a nasty comment on silent lips.

Mayuri sighed, squinting at the book in annoyance. He’d already checked the heating system. _‘Stupid Kisuke, you just didn’t want to put the book up, didn’t you?’_ Mayuri paused, seeing a bookmark inside. Curious, he opened the book to the marked page, glancing at the words. He nearly dropped the books when he read that passage that said “the heart beats faster, blood pressure increases, and breathing becomes more rapid.” He quickly looked at the section heading: “Signs of arousal”. Then the book title: _The Reasons Behind Body Responses_.

_‘Surely not…’_

.................................................

A two thoroughly engrossing hours later, Mayuri was beginning to understand. At this point, he had completely forgotten that it was Urahara who had given him the book. The only thing he cared about was the burning disappointment upon realizing that his racing heart, pooling blood, and cold palms were symptoms of some outrageous biological distraction. He’d known certain stimuli could arouse the brain into releasing dopamine, activating the pleasure drives, but he hadn’t realized what that actually meant. He’d never personally experienced anything of the sort. He’d never even looked at another person with… _that_ in mind. He’d done the basic tests on himself to experience the body changes personally, but that was it.

Feeling slightly ill, Mayuri placed the book in its rightful place, glaring intimidatingly at the librarian when she glanced nervously his way. She cowered behind her desk, trying to look busy, which made Mayuri feel slightly better. He did get a particular enjoyment out of making people cower sometimes. Mayuri turned on his heel and started walking toward his room, looking for solitude and thinking space. Unbeknownst to him though, his walk to his room was not as alone as he’d thought.

Urahara trailed Mayuri back to his room, watching to unhappy crease of his forehead. So the boy finally understood. Now there was only the waiting to see how Mayuri would respond. Somehow, Urahara doubted it would be a response in his favor. He grinned ironically as he left Mayuri alone.

.................................................

Urahara noticed the awareness that would light Mayuri’s face throughout the next few days. It was obvious that the “what they are” and “what they mean” as far as biological reactions to arousal were understood by him. It was the “what’s causing them” that Mayuri couldn’t seem to pinpoint. Urahara had a hard time keeping a reign on his emotions, ranging from amusement at Mayuri’s confusion, to exasperation at his ignorance. The problem was that Mayuri spent every day with the same people in the same setting, so there was nothing jumping out at him as the cause. Finally unable to take it any longer, Urahara asked Jūshirō and Shunsui if they would mind hosting a dinner and finding an excuse to invite himself and Mayuri along. Jūshirō left the scheduling to Shunsui, and a day later Urahara and Mayuri received invitations.

“I really have no idea what two captains would want with me. This is probably some formality they have to follow, so they won’t be disappointed when I decline,” sneered Mayuri.

“But what about your own Captain, eh? What am I supposed to do there all by myself? Shunsui will try to drink me into the ground without another mouth to help consume his endless supply of saké. And Jūshirō-kun keeps pawning off the sweets he has left over for Tōshirō on me. I’ll be sicker than some of the fourth division patients without someone there to supervise me. Please say you come Mayuri-kun. Please, please, please! Don’t make me beg!” Urahara pressed his palms together, giving Mayuri the most pathetic look he could.

“Alright! Just stop this incessant whining! Good grief, you are a captain and yet I have yet to see you act like one.” Mayuri sighed heavily at Urahara’s posturing, though he wasn’t very upset with the actual offer. He’d been getting more and more irritable every day with these stupid symptoms. A day away from everything should give him a break at the very least. ‘ _I really must find a way to turn off this chemical reaction. Useless and annoying if you ask me.’_ Mayuri watched Urahara clap his hands in delight, taking off to respond to Kyōraku's invitation. Who knows, maybe he’ll be able to ask Kyōraku some questions about this problem. His books certainly weren’t being of any help in that department. And of all the captains, Kyōraku does seem the logical choice since he is always chasing women....

.................................................

“Mayuri! It’s so nice to finally be able to chat with you,” Shunsui had shoved a saké saucer into his hands before they’d been there for more than ten minutes. Jūshirō had dragged Urahara to the kitchen to finish dinner preparations, much to Mayuri’s relief.

“It’s Kurotsuchi-san, not Mayuri.” Mayuri was becoming thoroughly annoyed with Captain Kyōraku and his incessant need to use his first name.

“Oh come now, Mayuri. Don’t be such a stick in the mud. You can call me Shuu-kun if it makes you feel better.” Shunsui was smiling brightly at him. He honestly thought Mayuri would call him Shuu-kun? Mayuri sighed again, deciding it wasn’t worth arguing with the captain about. “So are you settling into your Research and Development position alright?” Shunsui asked.

“Yes Captain. I was able to polish off the entire library in seventeen days and two-hundred seventeen minutes. The experiments we do are quite fascinating. I’ve also reached some more insight about certain biological functions of the body, though I haven’t quite figured out the whole equation. I was wondering if you would be willing to answer some questions about that actually.” Mayuri directed his gold eyes into Shunsui’s grey ones.

Shunsui's eyes widened, surprised at Mayuri’s bluntness. He was already aware of where this conversation was possibly headed, having spoken with Urahara, but wasn’t sure how to play it. “I don’t know how much I can help Mayuri, I’m not a scientist. I'm happy to help how I can though. What’s this ‘biological function’ you’re talking about?” Shunsui decided to play the clueless helper.

“I’m asking you because you seem to be the most obviously sexually active captain. When you become aroused, how do you know what the external stimulus is?”

Shunsui actually choked on his saké. He hadn’t expected Mayuri to just _ask_! Though, now that he reflected, that was _exactly_ what he should have expected. Mopping up his face and chest of spilt saké, Shunsui laughed. “My my! I certainly do seem to be followed by my reputation. But I believe I know what you are asking. Have you experienced this yourself? It will be easier to answer if you have.”

“Yes. At first I thought I had contracted some new disease, but after some research I realized my first assumption was incorrect.” Mayuri stopped when his stomach was beginning to hurt.

Shunsui was watching Mayuri very closely at this point. He watched Mayuri’s hand creep to his stomach and confusion fill his eyes, though his face stayed its usual passive self. “I think that’s embarrassment you are feeling.” Mayuri scowled deeply at Shunsui. “Stomach hurts, cold hands, hesitation to keep talking about this topic for some reason? It’s because you’re embarrassed Mayuri. But that’s normal.” Mayuri’s eyebrows seemed to be trying to merge on his face.

Shunsui laughed and patted his knee. “I won’t keep you in suspense. Let me explain so you understand.”

.................................................

About an hour later Jūshirō and Urahara came in with dinner. Mayuri was mulling over some of Shunsui’s words: “When you start to feel it, just pay close attention to what changed. Were you thinking something specific, looking at something? Did someone walk into the room? Something will be different between that moment and the previous, and that difference is probably the cause…” Well wasn’t that just wonderful. That limited it to a million or so possibilities. It just sounded exhausting. Mayuri decided his time would probably be better spent trying to find a formula to block those brain receptors instead.

Urahara sat down next to Mayuri, placing some food on the table. When they were all finished eating he shifted his arm behind himself to prop up on, pushing fingertips momentarily with Mayuri in the process. It took every ounce of willpower in his body not to smile, snort, or react in any way when Mayuri looked down at his hand. He watched Mayuri, waiting for… There! Mayuri’s eyes widened and he jerked his hand to his own lap, his back stiffening, looking at Urahara’s hand as if it had grown a head of its own. _‘Thank you Shunsui! I owe you so much saké for this. He FINALLY gets it. Finally understands I’m causing his reactions. And it only took, oh, how many months?’_

Mayuri jumped up, excusing himself to the bathroom. Jūshirō watch him leave with some uninterpretable look. Concern maybe? Definitely some amusement. Urahara had to cover his face with both hands to hide the gigantic grin that threaten to split his face, shoulders bobbing with suppressed laughter. When he calmed enough to look around again, he saw Shunsui handing Jūshirō a wad of money. “You did not take bets! Seriously?!”

Shunsui looked wryly at Jūshirō. “I didn’t think he’d figure it out until after you guys left for the night.” Jūshirō had the most superior look Urahara had ever seen on his face, chin lifted and grinning. “I, uh, also didn’t bet just money,” Shunsui mumbled, turning bright red when Jūshirō gave him a pointed look. Urahara just snorted and shook his head.

.................................................

Mayuri spent a few minutes schooling his face back to expressionlessness in the bathroom. His mind was whirling a hundred thoughts a minute. And for the first time in his life, that was too fast. _‘Why? How? WHEN? What caused it to be THAT guy? Why a GUY? Why a CAPTAIN?! How can I make it stop? Do I want it to stop? Why wouldn’t I want it to stop? When did I start having these feelings? When did HE become something more than irritating nuisance? Did Urahara have the same feelings for him?’_

That last thought stopped him cold, his stomach churning. This pain was like _nothing_ he’d experienced before. It was worse than the pain of having his ears replaced, or any alterations he’d had. This pain _HURT_. Pain had _never_ bothered Mayuri before, but this pain didn’t come with the sense of accomplishment of a successful experiment. It didn’t even feel like the pain that accompanied a failed one. Why was he so bothered by the idea that Urahara might not feel the same? And why, of all the people Mayuri had encountered, did this one, the most unpleasant fellow he’d ever met, have to be the one to cause this?

 _‘Or maybe it’s BECAUSE he is the most unpleasant fellow I know…_ ’

Thoroughly sick by this point, Mayuri dabbed the sweat from his forehead, touched up his paint, and exited the bathroom with the plan to excuse himself under the guise of paperwork. He opened the door and stepped outside, only to have a book pushed gently into his hands by Jūshirō. “Don’t say anything. Just take it, and give it some thought. Give it a chance before you go making any final decisions Kurotsuchi-san.” The way he said it caused Mayuri to unthinkingly follow Jūshirō when he turned around and went back to the main room. “I’m afraid I must call an end to the festivities. Shunsui has a… request that needs to be filled before the night is through.” Winking at Shunsui when he started laughing around ‘fill’, Jūshirō led Urahara and Mayuri to the door. “Remember, give it a chance,” he said to Mayuri before closing the door.

Mayuri finally looked down at the book, reading the title. He almost left it on the doorstep then and there, and would have if not for two reasons. First, of all the people to give it to him, Jūshirō was the only one Mayuri trusted to not have it be a joke, and second, he really didn’t want to have to listen to Urahara ask why Jūshirō had given him a book titled _The Art of Seduction: How to Recognize the Signs and Play the Game_. So to spare himself further misery, Mayuri Shunpo’d back to his room without so much as a “by your leave”.

Urahara noticed the unease Mayuri hid under all his paint, letting him go without a word once Jūshirō had shut the door. He knew what the book was, having used it as a guide himself before it occurred to him Mayuri was unexperienced. He only hoped that whatever Jūshirō had said to Mayuri kept him from doing anything drastic like, say, putting a chemical block in that part of his pain. _‘Oh dear, I do believe that is a distinct possibility. Wish I’d thought of that sooner. No hope for it now.’_ Urahara sighed, deciding to walk back to his quarters, enjoying the night sky and calm breeze. He figured it was in Mayuri’s hands now…

.................................................

Mayuri finished the book in under an hour of course, though it took most of the night to convince himself to read it, and even then, it was only in the research frame-of-mind. It was actually quite fascinating in a way, and explained many things he’d witnessed in the past. Hand holding, looks certain people threw to each other when they thought no one was looking, and, best of all, what accidental brushes could mean.

That day Mayuri spent watching Urahara out of the corner of his eyes, when he wasn’t working on something important of course. Attraction was _not_ going to interfere with his work, or else chance or no chance he’d block those chemical receptors in a heartbeat. Urahara seemed to glance at him through his hair occasionally. Once, when they both reached for a test tube, Urahara had lingered a microsecond longer than average, though Mayuri did leave room for error as the book hadn’t given exact timing for things. Then there was when they both stood by the workbench and Urahara had pushed shoulders with him, causing him to blush. He was positive he’d seen Urahara’s mouth twitch into a grin for a second at this.

Though Mayuri’s head thought this was all silly, his heart was obviously reassured by these small indicators. It bothered Mayuri how much Urahara’s feelings toward him affected him. Mayuri still wasn’t sure if he wanted to confront this issue. Jūshirō had said to give it a chance. _‘I suppose the worst that could happen would be that I end up doing the operation on myself anyways. So I guess there’s no harm. It will be like any other elaborate science project. And maybe the first-hand experience will become of use.’_

It was with this thought that Mayuri entered the Captain’s office. Ironically fitting, Urahara was asleep, splayed on his desk the exact same way he had been when Mayuri had started this whole venture. Only this time, when Mayuri felt the overwhelming need to touch him, he didn’t hesitate. He raised his hand and ran it lightly over Urahara’s head, feeling the silky blonde hair under his fingers.

Also, unlike last time, Urahara wasn’t actually awake. So he stirred at the Mayuri’s touch, cracking open his eyes. “Mayuri?” he grumbled sleepily, his eyes having not quite focused yet. He blinked a few times, only to find the room empty. He raised a hand to his head, feeling confused. He had seen Mayuri, hadn’t he?

.................................................

Mayuri decided in the split second between Urahara’s eyes opening and his remark that he would talk to this man, it just wouldn’t be right then. So he bolted out of the room before Urahara could gather his wits. He spent the rest of the day working hard at the lab, trying to get a jump start on the following day’s work. He wasn’t sure if he’d be available in the morning; physically, socially, or emotionally.

Even Urahara, when he joined them later, seemed to notice that Mayuri just wanted to work. So it was a surprise when, after having going to his quarters at the end of the day, Urahara heard a knock on his door. He had been getting ready to take a bath, so was wrapped in a towel at the waist when he opened the door. “Mayuri! Hello! I wasn’t expecting company. Is everything alright? Come in.” Urahara stepped aside, grabbing his robe as Mayuri came in.

“I will be quite frank with you Kisuke. As I told you in the Maggot’s Nest, I find you a very unpleasant fellow, and I can’t figure you out. But I have noticed certain behaviors from you and need clarification. Are you attracted to me?” Mayuri’s eyes seemed to be attempting to drill a hole through his head

Urahara only chuckled at Mayuri’s bluntness. “I was beginning to fear that all my efforts had been in vain to be honest. Did you come to tell me my advances are unwelcome?” Urahara braced himself, turning away to tie his robe. He was expecting to hear a yes from the boy, seeing as a relationship could affect his time and experiments. When the boy didn’t immediately respond he turned back around, gasping when Mayuri was _right there_.

His nose was scrunched just a touch, eyes slit, brows together in deep concentration. Then, as if he’d made some great internal decision, Mayuri reached up to lightly grab his chin, drawing him into a chaste kiss. It took Urahara a second to respond, he was so shocked. But he immediately melted into that kiss, as if it were the most natural place in the universe to be. He sighed softly when Mayuri pulled back, waiting a second before opening his eyes.

Mayuri’s face was graced by the smallest of grins. “I have a few conditions.”

“Anything!” Urahara grinned. He cringed for a moment before chuckling as he rephrased, “Well, almost anything anyways.”

Mayuri’s grin disappeared, replaced with one more serious and a touch of mistrust. “My paint. Anything you see under it or that isn’t covered you WILL keep to yourself. I have my reasons for wearing it.” Urahara nodded with no complaints. He’d been expecting that one. With all the obvious body alterations, he was sure Mayuri had quite a few scars at the very least.

“You and I will both bathe before anything happens.” Urahara nodded again. He wouldn’t exactly want paint all over his body during certain acts either. Or want any to rub off on himself.

“Finally, I need proof you are clean.” This one shocked Urahara. He’d kind of suspected Mayuri had taken blood from everyone to test. “Stop looking so shocked Kisuke. I may have gotten to everyone else with either stealth or fear tactics, but you ARE a captain. Despite my private reservations about your personality, I know I can’t get your blood without you noticing. I will however take your word on the subject if you bring me proof tomorrow.”

 _‘Fair enough,’_ Urahara thought, nodding. “I’m clean. And I haven’t been with anyone since my last check-up. I can get you a copy of the blood work.”

Mayuri just responded with a nod of his own. His stomach quivered with a touch of fear. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had seen him without his paint. And though he was sure Kisuke wouldn’t run scream upon seeing him, there was still a small part of his mind that wasn’t.

Urahara saw sadness fill Mayuri’s eyes. Wanting to soothe Mayuri’s fears, he smiled encouragingly, catching his hand and tugging him gently to the bath. He walked backwards, only taking his eyes off of Mayuri’s briefly to make sure he didn’t run into the wall. Mayuri seemed to be searching for any kind of indecision in his eyes, just waiting for him to change his mind or cringe away. Well, that wasn’t going to happen. Urahara was well aware it was possible that Mayuri was some more alterations under his robe, but he just didn’t care.

Stopping when he reached the bath, he released one of Mayuri’s hands to fonish drawing the water. When it finished, he looked back at the boy. Mayuri seemed more tense, but less unsure, so he reached for his robe, gently pulling the drawstring. He was still wrapped in the towel underneath so he quietly asked, “Do you want a wrap, or…?” Mayuri responded by reaching with an only slightly shaky hand to pull off Urahara’s towel, immediately dropping his eyes back to his toes after.

Urahara gently slid Mayuri’s lab coat over his shoulders, draping it by the sink along with his robe. He ran his fingers up Mayuri’s jawline, stopping under his ear caps. “Do these need to come off?” Mayuri nodded, reaching up and giving each a twist before dropping them on his coat. Urahara ran a finger lightly around the small, slatted portcullises that remained behind, smiling softly.

Mayuri sighed and closed his eyes, leaning ever so slightly into that touch. He opened them again when the touch disappeared with the sound of a splash. Urahara had stepped backward into the bath, gently sitting down, giving him the space he needed to undress himself and, subsequently, a chance to escape. Taking a deep breath, Mayuri untied his obi sash. He placed Ashisogi Jizō with his caps, hands lingering on the hilt for a moment. He quickly shed this kimono and remaining clothes. Then he looked up at Urahara expecting… something. But what he saw? Well, it knocked the breath right out of him. Urahara was looking at him with lust. Mayuri watched Urahara’s eyes slowly slide down his chest to his legs, then back to his own eyes. “You are a beautiful specimen Mayuri.” He said reaching for a washcloth and soap.

Mayuri strode to the empty end of the bath, settling in to the warm water with his legs drawn to his chest, arms wrapped around them, and chin propped on his knees. He’d closed his eyes a moment, enjoying the warmth, when he felt Urahara draw closer. He stayed still, though his eyes were now shut for reasons other than comfort, and his shoulders tensed up. He felt a cloth run gently over his forehead, wiping away the paint that kept him safe from the world. It took visible effort not to jerk away and cover his face.

Urahara paused, lowering his hand to Mayuri’s. When he saw those golden eyes open he gently said, “Anytime you want to stop, or just don’t want to go further, say so. Alright?” He saw Mayuri’s shoulders rise as he took another deep breath. Slowly he nodded, closing his eyes again. So Urahara started to remove the rest of the paint. By the time he was done, Urahara was astonished. Why Mayuri covered all the scars he could understand, but his face? His face was just beautiful. Chiseled jaw, slight stubble on his chin, hair falling into his eyes as it lost its shape in the warm moist air.

Mayuri opened his eyes and was confused by what he saw. Urahara was staring at him with this shocked and lustful expression. Shock he’d expected, but he’d thought it would be accompanied by fear, disgust, or some other negative emotion. He felt his blood rush to his face. It got even worse when he realized that without the paint, the blush would be obvious. Urahara just reached for his arms and started at the paint there too. “I can do your back too if you turn around.”

Mayuri had started to relax under Urahara’s ministrations, so he didn’t even hesitate at the request. No one had ever touched him in such a way. Yes, he’d seen the lust in Urahara’s eyes, but all he felt physically was the affection. _‘It feels… nice. Yes, nice is the right word. Or comforting. No one has ever just taken care of me because they wanted to. I can’t remember anyone doing it for gain either.’_ Mayuri shivered as Urahara reached the middle of his back. This feeling was so wonderful, so comforting, so… Mayuri yawned.

Urahara watched as Mayuri completely relaxed under his touch. He had such a content look on his face. He couldn’t help but laugh though when Mayuri yawned. “Come on, the water is getting cold anyways.” Urahara stepped out of the water, grabbing two towels. He wrapped one around Mayuri after using it on the boy’s vibrant blue hair. They both dried quickly and started for the bedroom.

Urahara saw Mayuri beginning to lose that relaxed look and made a snap decision. “Don’t worry Mayuri. I’m tired and I know you are too. Let’s just sleep for tonight and if you decide in the future to do more, we can. Sound good?”

Mayuri’s eyes filled with what looked suspiciously like relief. “Of course Kisuke. We are both sure to be busy tomorrow anyways.”

Urahara handed Mayuri a spare set of pajamas pants. “They’re a bit big, but they’ll do for tonight.” He pushed the blankets down and slid under the sheets on one side of the bed.

Mayuri hesitated a moment, but followed suit on the other side, lying with his back to Urahara. He jumped a bit when a hand snaked under his arm to wrap around his chest.

“Relax Mayuri, I won’t bite. Not tonight at least,” Urahara chuckled, scooting forward until he was flush with Mayuri’s back. He nuzzled the back of the boy’s neck with his nose, sighing happily. “Sleep well handsome,” he said, smiling sleepily. He was out before he could hear Mayuri whisper back.

“Thank you Kisuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with errors, additional tags, or really anything. Love compliments, listen to critiques and advice. Just don't be hateful please, my fragile sensibilities might break. Thank you everyone!
> 
> Additional: I was originally going to end this with much explicitness, but I got there and all I could think was 'snuggles!' If you'd like an alternate ending, I might be persuaded. Just state so in the comments.


End file.
